


Good Girl

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for challenge 2: Kink Grab Bag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

“Lift your skirt.”

Gwen caught her breath. Arthur’s voice was low and as firm on the hands around her waist. A load of linens fresh from the laundry suddenly doubled its weight in her arms, but she knew that tone. Knew the prince didn’t care if she rewashed the bedding herself when he was done with her. He wanted her to lift her skirt and the penalty for denying Uther’s son any of his desires had always been death. Morgana’s bedding became a heap on the floor, Gwen’s trembling fingers inching her dress over her knees, a cool draft caressing her flushed skin.

“Higher,” Arthur ordered when she paused just above the knee.

Higher meant exposing her inner thighs.

Higher meant revealing that she no longer wore undergarments. Arthur had burned them himself, watching her over the flames with steady eyes, daring her to protest the destruction of her property. So meaningless to him. The finery worth six months of work to her. When the ashes cooled, he ordered her to clean up the mess. Later she learned that nobody would trade or bargain the means for more. On warning of death.

“Open your eyes.”

Then she understood. Merlin stood at the end of the hall, eyes wide, lips posed in silent protest, both of them helpless as she exposed herself completely. He had full view of her freshly shaven cunt, her flesh still glistening from the ointment she’d applied after the royal barber left, but his gaze darted from her to Arthur’s face. Whatever he saw there sent his attention right back to her slick thighs.

Arthur walked her to the wall, pinning her there while he freed his cock. She arched back against him without thinking, seeking the heat of his member, her nose twitching from the arousal drenching the air. He was heavy, armor digging into her back while he adjusted himself, the hot tip of his shaft pushing between her lips.

All it took was an easy stroke. She was always so accommodating. She’d been groomed since birth to be the perfect servant, her father fostering her to the castle at the age of four. She didn’t remember a life without Arthur’s orders, his moods, his tempers, his smiles, his brash nobility, his golden ego, his oblivious conceit. Morgana selecting her as a servant and playmate at the age of seven had brought Gwen directly into Arthur’s orbit. At ten, he already considered himself the ruler of the land, and he thought nothing of treating her like any other object he owned.

She’d always been an easy target for him.

He fucked her roughly, slamming into her with bone shaking intensity. She cried out with each thrust, pussy clenching, fluttering, sharp stabs of pain dulling into an ache that didn’t hurt, didn’t feel good. Her hair fell around her face, sticking to her cheeks and lips while Arthur grunted behind her.

“Look at him.”

Merlin’s pupils were blown, the color consumed by black. His pants bulged, and she knew he was hard. Which part excited him the most? The way Arthur took her without regard for who might see? Was he jealous? Did he wish he could trade places with the prince? Or with her?

He looked away first.

Looked to Arthur.

Arthur shuddered, his hips rolling as he shifted his angle. The pressure increased tenfold, the friction burning her from the inside out. Her shouts echoed back, filling her head and the castle until even the king himself must have known what was happening. She broke apart at that thought, shattering, falling into Arthur’s arms, letting him support her completely.

“Good girl.”

She whimpered, flesh contracting a second time as new pleasure washed through her. This was sweeter, from lower, pulled to the surface by nothing more than the tone of his voice and the whisper of breath on her ear.

“Such a good girl, Guinevere. You’re so beautiful.”

He pulled out, spending himself on the back of her thighs.

“Merlin, come here.”

The manservant jumped, scurried over.

“Lick her clean. Inside and out.” He pushed Merlin to his knees and guided his head to Gwen’s tender flesh. “Go on. There’s nothing sweeter than fresh cream.”

Merlin’s curious, gentle tongue brought her to a third orgasm. Then a fourth. Arthur caught her in his arms before her legs gave out, carrying to Morgana’s chambers, leaving her with a chaste kiss on the brow.


End file.
